warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
How We Look
In this episode, kidware stays the night in the first episode, Zoe finally got her new hair colour, a beautiful magenta colour natalies outfit a black and silver draped jumpsuit, black platform sandals, a diamond bracelet, and a tattoo that says “2 player” hairstyle: pigtails with blue hair tinsels Transcript (The intro starts, after the intro, we see the title card for the episode, after that, we see a person holding the sign) Announcer: the following episode contains scenes with flashing lights, which may cause problems for viewers who have photo sensitive epilepsy. (9 volt wakes up, turns off his alarm, he gets out of bed yawns and stretches and walks through to his living room) 9 volt: Good morning, house! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day! grabs a book from a shelf Ah, here it is! from the manual The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one; breathe. (9 volt inhales and exhales deeply) 9 volt: Okay, got that one down. Step two; greet the day, smile and say... (We see all the citizens opening their window and yelling) Citizens: Good morning, city! (the citizens all say good morning city) Citizen: Good morning, city! Citizen: Top of the Morning to you, City! (Back to 9 volt continuing with the instructions from the manual) 9 volt: Step three; exercise. Jumping Jacks him 'em! start jumping on the spot One! Two! Three! I am so pumped up! at the manual again Step four; shower. (9 volt gets in the shower and starts washing himself) 9 volt: And always be sure to keep the soap out of your eyaaahh! (he screams as the soap gets into his eyes) (next we see 9 volt standing in front of the bathroom mirror) 9 volt: wash your face, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. laughs to himself as he brushes his hair Wear clothes. see 9 volt walking out of his house with a towel wrapped until he realizes Woop! Almost forgot that one! turns back into his house and we see him quickly trying on different outfits No. No. Uh-uh. No. Not that. Wrong. finally wears his uniform And that's it, check. Step nine; eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life. see him sitting in his living room eating his breakfast alone, he turns to his plant 9 volt: Hey there, planty! What do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too! turns on the TV showing Lulu giving a presentation Lulu: Hi, I'm lulu, president of diamond city and the World. Let's all take extra care to follow the instructions... into microphone ...or you WILL be put to sleep. shouting And DON'T forget Taco Party’s coming next week! That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day, everybody! 9 volt:''' '''You have a great day too, lulu. Man, she's such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of...wait! Did she say put to sleep?! 9 volt gets distracted by the TV showing a promo of a sitcom TV Presenter: Tonight on "Where are my Pants?" Actor on TV Show: Honey? Where are my pants? steps out showing that he's not wearing any pants and we hear canned laughter, 9 volt laughs hard at this and falls of the couch 9 volt: step 11, greet your neighbours (as he greet his neighbours) 9 volt: Step twelve; obey all traffic signs and regulations. Step thirteen; enjoy popular music. turns on the radio Radio DJ: Top of the charts again, it's "Here With Me". 9 volt: Oh, my gosh! I love this song! (here with me is playing) (At natalie’s House) Emma: Guys! Look what I found! Natalie: What is it, Emma? Emma: They're showing paper towns at the local movie theater today! Can we go see it? Natalie: Okay. let's go to the movies. (She took Kidware to the movie theater. They get some snacks and drinks and find their seats) Eva: Yay! I can't wait for the movie to start. Adam: This movie better be as good as the legendary tale. Natalie: I'm glad that you girls are excited to see the movie. I bet that it'll be very funny. (But however, 9 volt walks up) 9 volt: paper what? Oh yeah, paper towns (He sees some kids) 9 volt: n-kins crew, what are you guys doing here? Aaron: Briana decided that we should go to the cinema to see paper towns, with the girl Cody: I agree 9 volt: OK. And look at all these people, And what's your name? Chloe: My name is Chloe. 9 volt: Hi, Chloe. I'm 9 volt. Nice to meet you. Chloe: Nice to meet you too 9 volt. the commercials and trailers Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. (After the film) 9 volt: so, what do you think? Kidware: cool 9 volt: you think it’s cool? (Reveals his singing suit) check it out! (Sings) Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy, don’t be angry We were only having fun and playing loudly Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy don’t be angry Cause all the kids - they always play like that. Jordan: A black chicken, it’s eggs are so white Eva: Looking for dinner Rhys: around the river. Adam: And a dark boy, his teeth are so white Hannah: And when he smiled he made me smile with him. 9 volt: Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy, don’t be angry We were only having fun and playing loudly Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy don’t be angry Cause all the kids - they always play like that. Emma: A black chicken, it’s eggs are so white Zoe: Looking for dinner Elliot: around the river. Matthew: And a dark boy, his teeth are so white Libby: And when he smiled he made me smile with him. All: Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy, don’t be angry We were only having fun and playing loudly Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy don’t be angry Cause all the kids - they always play like that. (2x) (At the arcade) Tony: it’s obvious, you know, Kidware, staying over the night Emily: uh huh, easy Cody: but why are they having a night? Aaron: because, all of the kids like to stay at other homes Emily: they’re having lots of fun Dribble: yeah, this is so exhausting Spitz: golly, dinner was amazing, but what will Kidware get? Mona: they’ll get the badges Spitz: what kinds? Ashley: cascade, soul, thunder, rainbow, storm, glacier, marsh, rising, volcano and earth Lulu: wow! That should be fun! (At 9 volt’s house, after Kidware has dinner) Zoe: phew, we’ve had a good time went to the bathroom 9 volt: guys, you need to brush your teeth, ok? got out their toothbrush and toothpaste. Each of them then squirts the toothpaste into the toothbrush and brushes their teeth then spits out the toothpaste Emma: Now our teeth are brushed. to Kidware’s bedroom volt carry Kidware to their room and put them to bed Jordan: guys, i am thirsty. 9 volt: Okay, group. I'll get you a drink of water. Libby: Okay. volt gets Kidware a drink of water 9 volt: Here you go, guys. Kidware: Thank you. group drinks the water; they feel tired Eva: (yawns) 9 volt: Guys, are you okay? Kidware: Yes. 9 volt: I was remembering the time when you were, young adoring kids Jordan: uh huh 9 volt: bonus, for helping out, Jordan, this cascade badge, is for you, Eva, the soul badge for you, Rhys, this Storm badge is for your cool effort, Adam, this badge is the thunder badge, this badge is the rainbow, Emma, Hannah, this one’s for you, Glacier Badge, Libby, this badge, is the marsh badge, Zoe, this is your favourite, the rising badge, Matthew, the volcano badge is all yours, and Elliot, the earth badge is what you earned Kidware: thanks 9 volt: the lights will be turning on so you can see the world... just close your eyes, find yourselves in a peaceful place, just listen to the ocean, flowers blooming, the rain pouring deeper, hear the wind blowing softer, hear the notes playing, look up to the ocean, fishes swimming in the tanks, stars shining up in the sky (Sings) Aeroplane from the sky Take us with you up so high Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. (We see children sleeping as the end credits appear) 9 volt: (spoken) and listen to the children sleep (Sings) We will rise up to the stars In the air we’ll travel far And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. To the stars we’ll stretch our hand They will fall like glowing rain Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. (The song finishes) 9 volt: (talks softly) goodnight (closes the door, which ends the episode) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes